I'm Here, Too!
by ShiningCadenza
Summary: How does Canada really feel about his ability to not be noticed? How much more can he take? Has a certain French man noticed him all these years but never said anything? Why does Kumajirou always forget who he is, too?


I'm Here, Too!

Chapter 1: A Typical Meeting

SMACK! "DUDE, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" America shouted across the room after slamming his fist down on the table. "Who on Earth is late?! I did a head count, and we are missing someone!" The conference room went from completely silent to moderately loud with chatter as the other countries were exchanging baffled looks and trying to solve this mystery.

A blonde French man quickly glanced around the room and counted all the present countries. All of a sudden, it occurred to him who was missing. France quietly gasped and automatically sprung up out of his chair. "I know who it is!" The countries turned towards France curiously. "The missing country is―"

BAM! The door to the conference room slammed open abruptly, revealing a panting Canadian. "Ah! I'm sorry I'm late! I accidentally overslept!" Canada exclaimed. While everyone else started mumbling things along the lines of 'Who's that' and 'Is he a real country?' America turned to face his brother with a look of disapproval. "Not cool, dude. Not cool at all." America walked closer to Canada. "How many times have I told you to be on time?! You are ruining my hero image, man!" America scowled, poking Canada harshly in the forehead between each word. "I-I'm s-sorry," Canada apologized and started to walk over to his chair.

America cleared his throat and began the meeting. "Okay, first off, about global warming and all that stuff, I thought we could create a superhero to―" Canada shrunk in his seat and rested his head on the cold wooden table while his brother blabbed on about another one of his useless ideas. Even though Canada had overslept, he had only gotten three hours of sleep. He remembered the previous night and how much he tossed and turned and the numerous migraines he experienced. He started to contemplate whether or not he should fall asleep right there on the table or not. "It's not like anyone would notice," he thought.

Right as Canada decided to give in to his sleep deprived state, Lichtenstein raised her hand. "How about we split into groups?" she proposed. "Hmm… good idea Lili!" America proclaimed. "Ve~ I want to be in a group with Germany~!" Italy declared. Germany facepalmed and sighed. "Okay dudes, let's split up into groups! Each group has to come up with great ideas! No more than three people per group! On your mark, get set, GO!" America exclaimed. Countries hurriedly rushed over to their desired group mates and scattered around the room, discussing the various issues of the world and whatnot.

France swiftly guided over to Britain. They decided to team up with each other for the sake of flat out annoying each other. When they got to Article 2, Section 3, France looked out the window at the gloomy weather. Heavy rain had just started to pour, and audible thunder erupted every five minutes. He started to space out when he noticed a figure who was also looking out at the storm.

Canada stood by the window, staring at the raindrops intently. France noted that Canada was all alone. "Poor Mathieu…" France mumbled silently. Worriedly, France decided to ask Canada to join their group; however, just as France started to walk in Canada's direction, he saw the Canadian dash out of the room with his hands covering his 's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately started to chase after the poor country. "Where do you think you're going?" England questioned. "I'll be right back," France half-answered the question.

Canada ran out into the hallway and around the corner. He curled up with his knees against his chest. Right as he sat down, he broke down and started quietly sobbing. Of course the migraines started to return, which made everything much, much worse. This has not been the best day for the fragile man. He almost jumped when he started to hear footsteps come closer to his location. Canada didn't care if anyone was watching him. He continued to cry and snuggled Kumajirou to his chest. "I'm so lonely, Kuma… so lonely…" Canada whimpered. He hated himself for not being noticeable, for being so quiet, for letting his brother always take the spotlight. Kumajirou looked at the broken man and said "You are… Canada." Canada paused for a second and widened his eyes. "Y-you remember my name?" Kumajirou just nodded. Canada hugged the bear. "Thank you Kumajirou, thank you." Canada then continued to weep and massage his forehead in an attempt to make the aching pain to cease but to no avail.

The footsteps got even closer. Canada chose to ignore them. "Mathieu? Oh my, what's wrong?" The familiar voice made Canada lift his head out of his knees and stare at the man standing next to him. Just as he guessed, it was France. France looked shocked to see his son's heartbroken appearance. He stood in front of Canada and kneeled down. Now face to face, France asked Canada his question once more, this time more softly. "Mon ami… what's wrong? C'mon, you can tell Papa anything."

Canada gave in and once again started to sob. "Everything! I'm exhausted, my head hurts like crazy, America and I are on bad terms right now, and the entire world seems to forget my entire existence!" Canada choked in between sobs. France frowned and held out his arms. "Come here, Mathieu." Canada accepted his papa's offer and allowed France to envelop him into a warm hug. France held on tightly to his son who was now crying into his shoulder. Kumajirou stood next to the duo and rested his paw on his owner's shoulder.

A few minutes later, England walked down the hall in search of France. He started to become worried because of France's unusual spaciness and his sudden, unexplained exit. He turned the corner and felt his heart hurt at the sight of one of his sons, his dear Matthew, crying his heart out. He watched as Canada clung on tightly to France. England started to approach the two hugging countries. They both looked up when the English man walked up to them. Canada's eyes were red and puffy. "So this is why you left the room?" England asked France as he kneeled down to join the two. France nodded in response. England reached out his hand and put it on Canada's back. "Having a bad day?" England whispered to Canada. Canada whimpered and slightly nodded.

After a few seconds, the duo became a trio, and they were all latched tightly in a group hug. Once Canada's crying had subsided, the two concerned fathers started a discussion with their upset son. "Canada, is there anything we can do to help?" England offered while showing as much sympathy as he could. "I-I'll be fine," Canada stuttered, his voice starting to return back to normal. England smiled. "If there's anything you need, I'll always be there," England stood up and walked back to the conference room. France turned to face Canada. "Do you want to come over to my house after the meeting? I think I have some medicine for headaches somewhere within the house," France grinned. Even though Canada had some medicine at his own house, he accepted France's offer. France's smile widened. "Wow, it's been a long time since you've been over there! Last time, you were only a child!" Canada was also excited to visit the house he used to live in when he was very small. Various conversations could be heard throughout the hallways, meaning the meeting had come to an end. France pulled Canada up, and the both made their way out the massive building.


End file.
